choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor)
Your Character in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor is the main protagonist of the The Haunting of Braidwood Manor book. Although her default name is "Hannah", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Her appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Your character is a very curious and inquisitive young woman, as shown by her wanting to learn more about Eleanor and her family and her wanting to find out what was behind the cellar door. She is also very courageous, as seen when she went as far as spending the night in a haunted manor just to find answers in saving her brother and even willing to face a vengeful ghost on her own. She is also kind, caring and patient and willing to help the younger siblings with their hobbies. Chapters [[:Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Series']]/[[The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Book']]: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Chapter 1: Nightmares * Chapter 2: Out of Time * Chapter 3: Lock and Key * Chapter 4: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 5: Secrets * Chapter 6: Confessions Relationships Victor Victor is your best friend and potential love interest. You decide whether you love him or prefer to remain friends. Victor cares about your well-being and ensures that you're safe. At first, he was hesitant to leave you alone in the manor, but since you insisted on going alone, he let you go. He constantly checks up on you, especially if you decide to charge your phone. If you want to pursue him as love interest, you can kiss him in a premium choice of Chapter 1, and again in Chapter 5 in free path. However, to be able to start dating him, you need to also bring him along in the premium scene in Chapter 5. Jonathan Jonathan is your brother who recently died in a car crash. Since then, you have been having nightmares that he comes back from the dead as a vengeful spirit who unfairly blames you for his death. You are convinced that he never crossed over to the afterlife, and so decide to do research at the allegedly haunted Braidwood Manor to help him rest in peace. Kaitlyn Liao You and Kaitlyn attend the same Anthropology class. Eleanor Waverley Eleanor is one of your character's love interests. She initially views your character as welcome company and someone to talk to, as she has been alone with her siblings since their deaths. As she grows closer to your character, she begins to confide more in your character, telling her she has never been kissed and that she likes to visit her family's graves to think. Eleanor feels very betrayed when she finds out your character gathered the basement keys against her wishes, especially if your character slept with Eleanor to get her key. She initially expels your character from Braidwood Manor and returns you to the present due to her anger. She eventually lets your character return and the two reconcile over telling the secrets they have been keeping. Clarissa Waverley Clarissa is the sister of Eleanor, Thomas, and Simon. In Chapter 3, you help her write a poem for a boy named Edmund. Thomas Waverley Thomas initially dislikes your character and acts rude towards her. They eventually become friendlier to each other when they play the piano together and she explains her curiosity of the locked door after asking him for his key. Simon Waverley Simon is the younger brother of Eleanor, Thomas, and Clarissa. You help him catching a specific type of moth for his insect collection. Depending on your choices, he will either kill it and add it to his collection, or set it free. Character Customization Face and Hair HoBM Face and Hair.jpg Outfit Choices HoBM Initial Clothes.jpg|Initial clothes HoBM Braidwood Manor.JPG|Braidwood Manor clothes Trivia * Your Character is the only character in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor for whom the player can choose the name and look. * The default name Hannah is of Hebrew origin and means: Grace, mercy, favor. * With only two love interests, namely Eleanor and Victor, she has the smallest selection in whole app, since all other main characters of finished stories have at least three available love interests. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Haunting of Braidwood Manor' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Hartfeld_University_students